


澳耀 | 拾遗·其四·相望不相闻

by BluishMeow



Series: 拾遗（牡丹莲国设史向） [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow
Relationships: China/Macau (Hetalia), 澳耀, 牡丹莲 - Relationship
Series: 拾遗（牡丹莲国设史向） [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853014
Kudos: 3





	澳耀 | 拾遗·其四·相望不相闻

其四|更隔蓬山一万重

“哥哥。”  
王耀感受到一只小手碰了碰自己。  
低下头，王濠镜正仰着脸，蹑手蹑脚地贴过来，认真又试探的神情像要说什么下了许久决心的秘密。  
王耀笑笑，放下笔，把小孩儿拉到身边，旋即抱在怀里：“可是有话要对我说？”自己即将离去回都，大概总可以有任他们在此时撒个娇的时刻。  
王濠镜被兄长抱着，嗅着被浸润的墨香，抬脸轻声说：“濠镜想……想看兄长写名字。”  
“写你的？”  
王濠镜摇摇头：“兄长的。”  
噢。王耀有些想笑：这小孩儿是想到了什么古灵精怪的事吗？正想着，便听到王濠镜在这时补充：“兄长但凡要来，都要看我们写字背书，兄长之前教我们写自己的名，我却没见兄长写过。”  
那双眼里满是稚嫩的好奇：“不可以写吗？”  
他竟会纠结这个。王耀揉揉王濠镜后脑勺，小孩因信任靠近的暖意回传至王耀掌心，年幼的弟弟疑惑着问他仆从所提名讳是为何，王耀只是笑笑把镇纸挪了位：“无妨，这些我或你粤哥自会教你，不过——”  
倒是不必总摆这些规矩的，他说。  
但王濠镜的注意力已被王耀运笔的动作吸引，浑圆有力的颜体在纸面上伸展开，笔画排列成型，只一阵，王耀二字已写好，还带着半潮的墨迹，而王濠镜扒在案边，目光追着置于笔山之上的笔尖。  
王耀瞧出他不曾出口的心思，笔杆朝他一递，这孩子便很快接了过去，重新蘸上墨，低头认真在空出的位置写下自己的名字，一笔一划，是倚在濠江边上的小小明镜。笔画稍多，但已足够熟练，顿挫尚显稚嫩，却是实实在在满怀对标记的笃定。  
写完了，王耀耐心听着软糯的嗓音又多念诵几句，倒果真是个会记下家人教导和叮咛的乖巧孩子。见弟弟在怀里再次抬头望过来，王耀赞赏般抚摸他的发顶，点向纸上的“耀”字。  
“濠镜记不记得，你以前问过我这是什么意思？”  
王濠镜点点头，回想了一下答道，照也。他伸出手，指了指：像这个。  
王耀顺着他指尖方向看见几上的烛火，若有所思，复而开口：“夫耀蝉者，务在明其火、振其树而已；火不明，虽振其树，无益也。”王濠镜眨巴着眼睛，一副听不懂、想听讲的样子，王耀再次为他这好奇神情笑起来，爱怜地摸摸头：“也许还太难了些。等再大些，总归会慢慢明白的。”  
他闻言也摆出一副思考模样，半晌，再度提问，那濠镜什么时候能长大呢？  
兄长也不知道呀。王耀像是起了逗弄小孩的心思，不由自主地在王濠镜鼻尖上点了一点，又捏捏他脸蛋，好笑道：你呀，倒是先长好，身子骨结实了，学得多了，就会长大了。那之后，怕是要跟阿粤一起忙活喽，我现在还是可以多来看一看的。  
那长大了、兄长就不来看我了吗？他趴在王耀肩头，轻轻地问。  
怎么会？  
王耀拍拍他的背，一双小手小心地圈在了颈后，安静且耐心地等着王耀往后说下去。  
我会一直记挂着你，记挂着你们所有人。只是，有些事很难如愿，需要我做的事很多，你们终究也会必须顾及到其他，见面自然就会少了。  
但是——“至少现在，我陪着濠镜，是不是？”  
王濠镜一反往常很用力地点点头，生怕表现得不够明显而不再能攀在兄长的肩头。对有些事还似懂非懂，却不妨碍他对兄长表达天然的亲近。  
“濠镜也会的，我会记挂哥哥的。”

里室一阵窸窸窣窣。  
头猛地一顿，王耀撑着额头睁眼，触到此前未曾披上的端罩皮毛。他迟缓地眨眼，定定地望着面前摆着的书信和地图，抬头，正撞见从里间折回来的王京，对方身上外出而归的寒气尚未完全消去。  
不等王耀询问事况如何，王京已急急开口：“大哥，您都两宿没睡下了，怎的又不歇息？”  
话语被堵回来，王耀只得先听完王京对他的担忧，对方指指没有半点火星的熏笼：“风寒才刚好，可别再着凉！我去添个火盆——”  
“不碍事。倒是你，这两天都在代我理事。”王耀站起来看着王京，语气平静，倒像是先把自己放到了一边，转而去惦念更在意的事物。王京不曾听他说累，却只觉得大哥依已更难捱了。目光随同王耀的视线一齐瞥向几案上的信笺和海域界图，王耀依旧沉默不语。这封信……指尖停顿犹豫片刻，王耀最终还是按原样折好，把远方少年没有直言却暗里饱含的离愁叠进小小方寸之间，仿佛这样便能将种种狼狈挤压缩小，他却是不能如愿开解的。  
王京抬起脸，却见王耀似乎越过他望向身后不知何处，那副读不出波澜的神情里泛出了一丝裂纹。他便也跟着回了头，视线越过中间半开的槅扇，穿过书房往外，探向了庭院里飘下的雪粒。

王耀站定许久，把那薄薄信纸，贴在了手心。  
今年冬天，可真冷啊。

FIN.  
兄长记挂着你。

*《说文》：燿，照也。  
（耀/燿/曜互为异体字）  
*“夫耀蝉者，务在明其火，振其树而已；火不明，虽振其树，无益也。”：出自《荀子•致士篇》。耀蝉是一种捕蝉方法，即用灯火照蝉，蝉会扑向灯光。意思大致是捕蝉要火光通明，摇动大树；如果灯火不明，只摇动大树，则没有益处。原文用此类比君主求贤。查资料时偶然联想到“不拘一格降人才”，于是出于个人喜好选了这句。  
*端罩：清代男服的一种，是毛朝外穿的宽松式裘皮服。  
*槅扇：一种活动隔断。  
*关于时间和老王手边的地图：条约于1887年12月1日正式签订，文里后半段的场景就在这个时间节点之前，即纵有民众和官员（以两广总督张之洞为代表）的反对和奔走，签约一事在当时环境已成难以挽回的定局。当时，签约双方对划界问题意见相左，张之洞等人搜集高级官员调查澳门界址，并在其后提出明确划界的意见，但被以影响签约为由驳回，此事便被搁置，为之后的划界争端埋下伏笔。  
*少年濠镜有时会写哥哥的名字，每每动了笔才发现自己在想念。

2020-10-18


End file.
